


Sun and Moon

by grossferatu



Category: Red Dwarf (UK TV)
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Post-Red Dwarf: The Promised Land, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grossferatu/pseuds/grossferatu
Summary: Moments between our two favorite lads.
Relationships: Dave Lister/Arnold Rimmer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. godhood

"So, Mighty, how's it feel being a god?" Lister asked. 

Rimmer shrugged, dragging his plams over the plain blue of his hard light uniform, as though readjusting to its texture. "Validating," he said, finally. "How'd you deal with it?"

Lister snorted. "I didn't, couldn't you tell? Drove me absolutely mad. I'm just glad Cat didn't care." His hand hovered inches over Rimmer's. "Don't let it go to your head, okay? They're people, not playthings."

Rimmer sagged, the smug expression disappearing from his face. "I know," he said. "You weren't a terrible god, you know," he said. 

"Neither were you," Lister said. 


	2. theology

"You are both our saviors," Sister Luna said. "The married lords, the Holy Poppadom and the Most High Samosa." 

Lister stared at her. He hadn't realized he still figured in Cat theology, and the  _ married _ bit was new. "Married?"

She nodded. "The preserver and the destroyer, the Sun and the Moon; two souls united in greatness, who cleansed the mother ship that we may live." She smiled. "Made a few more things make sense, you know?" 

That certainly was one way to think of the death of the crew, Lister thought. Married. Maybe she was right. He had to tell Rimmer.


End file.
